


Light A Roman Candle

by bohemeyourself



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: BDSM, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemeyourself/pseuds/bohemeyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer falls headfirst into his feelings for Brendon, and flips a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light A Roman Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



> For knight_tracer's prompt on the [Bandom Kink Fest](http://eledhwenlin.dreamwidth.org/697021.html?thread=4019901&posted=1#cmt4039613)

They’ve been heading this way for a while, barreling straight forward it seems, and now that it’s over it’s... well, it’s not over, over. The scene is over, perfectly executed if Spencer can say. But this is just the start of this, of them.

Brendon’s asleep, curled loosely around his pillow, bare skin shining with drying sweat. Spencer’s pressed down his back, hands gentle as he looks over Brendon, of the bruises slowly purpling on his wrists, the red raised skin around his nipples, his cock, limp and still slightly flushed against his thigh.

Spencer presses his hand to Brendon’s chest, can feel his heart beating slow and steady beneath his skin, and he wants. Not just to fuck Brendon, to hit him and hold him down and mess him up, sure he wants all that, that’s what got them here, a mutual desire to hurt and be hurt. But Spencer wants more than that. He wants to hold Brendon, to feel him safe and secure next to him, make sure that he’s okay. He wants to press his lips to the bruises on his wrists, tomorrow when they’re vivid and still tender. He wants to pull Brendon into the shower and wash his hair and kiss him gently and- fuck.

Spencer wants everything. What the fuck?

He gets up, slowly so as to not wake Brendon, and goes to the bathroom. He flips on the light, harsh and yellow after the dim of the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the tub, puts his head between his knees, and breathes.

Spencer’s always taken care of Brendon, but that’s because he’s always needed it. Left to his own devices, Brendon is liable to forget to eat or never do laundry or do something incredibly stupid and risk permanent injury. But in his head, Spencer can see, so fucking vividly, images of cuddling Brendon, having slow gentle morning sex with him, fixing him breakfast, and a whole mess of other domestic shit that he wants to do with Brendon.

It’s kind of terrifying.

“Hey,” Brendon’s voice is soft. He’s leaning against the door jamb, still naked, when Spencer looks up. “You okay? You’ve been gone a while.”

“Fine,” Spencer says, voice rough with disuse. Shit, how long has he been sitting here? Time’s floated away, secondary, while he’s been sitting there all messed up in his head.

“Are you freaking out?” Brendon pads over and drops in front of him. “Because it looks like you’re freaking out, big time.”

Spencer sucks in a breath, blows it out, and breathes in again. “I- dunno,” he says, lamely.

“What is it?” Brendon crowds into his space, shoving between his knees to wraps strong arms around him. “C’mon, tell me.”

“It’s going to sound stupid.” Spencer says, dropping his head to Brendon’s shoulder. God, he’s so fucking lame.

“I don’t care, I want to hear it so I can make it better.”

“I freaked out, I guess.” Spencer starts. “About- us. God, this is so dumb.”

“Spencer,” Brendon chides. “Come on.” Brendon tilts Spencer’s chin until their eyes meet. “Remember what you said? About not hiding what I wanted from you? Communication is a two-way street, buddy.”

“I want to cuddle you and make you breakfast and basically have vanilla sex with you and I freaked, okay?” Spencer gets out in a rush. It’s sounding more and more stupid by the second.

“You... want to have vanilla sex and that scares you?”

Spencer sighs. “Oh god, you’re making it sound worse.” Brendon goes to move away, and Spencer grabs at him, tugs him closer. “No, I- that sounds stupid, I’m sorry. I was thinking about how much I want this, want you, want to- to take care of you. It startled me, I guess.”

“You guess?” Brendon prods, knowingly being a jerk. Spencer pinches his side.

“It’s- a lot. To put all your faith and trust and, and” Spencer knows he probably shouldn’t say it, but fuck it. Brendon knows. He’s got to. “love, into one person. It’s kind of scary.”

“Spencer,” Brendon clucks his tongue. “I’m not asking you to hang the fucking moon for me. Is this because of what Ryan said?”

During the arguments leading up to the split, Ryan had accused Spencer of keeping people at arms’ length. He was right, in a way, and Spencer never, ever wants to hold Brendon away from him.

“Maybe? Bren, I don’t know, okay? Look, I know the floor of our bathroom isn’t the place for big professions of love or whatever, but I want to be with you, I want everything, and it was just a lot all at once, okay? Don’t ever think I’d shy away from you.”

Brendon hugs him tight, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I want that, too, okay?” He kisses Spencer, little bites and licks until Spencer’s smiling against his mouth. “Better?”

Spencer nods. Brendon beams back. “Good. Now let’s get back in bed, and you can pretend I forced you into cuddling me.”

Spencer snorts. “Okay,”

+++

In the morning, Brendon kisses him awake, slow and sweet until they’re rocking together, insistent but not desperate yet. Brendon swings a leg up and over, straddling Spencer’s thighs and pulling Spencer’s hands back to his ass until he gets with the program. Spencer fingers him open, and Brendon rides him with slow rolls of his hips until Spencer is worked up and panting. Spencer plants his feet and bucks up into Brendon, who laughs. “Pushy,”

Spencer smacks his hip playfully. “You like it when I’m pushy.”

Brendon bends, bracing his hands on the mattress next to Spencer’s head. “Yeah, I do.” Brendon kisses him, wet and filthy, the roll of his hips turning into a dirty grind that leaves Spencer gasping into his mouth.

“See? You’re not the only one,” Brendon says, after, when they’re all sticky and cooling, and Spencer feels like melting right back into sleep. “C’mon, you’re all sticky,” Brendon hauls him into the shower, turning the water to near scalding and pressing him to the tiles to kiss him breathless.

Spencer gives into to the urge and shampoos Brendon’s hair, fingers massaging circles into his scalp. Brendon leans into him, pressing kisses into Spencer’s neck in appreciation.

Spencer makes pancakes while Brendon shaves. Brendon comes down just as Spencer’s plating, dressed only in sweats with his hair still wet. He hooks his chin over Spencer’s shoulder and steals a piece of bacon. Spencer swats him away because the range is still on, and he’s not entirely convinced Brendon’s proximity can’t spontaneously combust something.

“You good?” Brendon asks, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Spencer smiles. “Yeah, I am.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Light a Roman Candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324448) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
